New Life
by nioki-nainai
Summary: A cute story following the events after their vacation in the Spirit World, displaying their new life together and how things are bound to change as more events happen. [Korrasami, KorraxAsami]
1. Chapter 1

***** First of all I want to specify that No copyright infringement was intended. Now off to the story~**

* * *

 **New Life  
** **Chapter 1**

It's been weeks since peace and balance have been brought back to the world but unfortunately things in Republic City weren't going as smooth as they hoped it would be. Certain issues such as senseless crimes were stir occurring and kept being on the rise as the city worked on expanding, making the days hectic for the police department. In hopes to deal with the matter, the Air Nomads had agreed to provide members to help the department as well, making the problem somewhat controlled to an extent.

In the western side of republic city, a robbery was now taking place by three benders. When seeing this, the most natural thing for people to do was to notify the police; or at least this was true for the majority of people. Someone who happened to be close by when the robbery was in act decided to take the matters in her own hands instead.

"Why do they even bother doing such things? Well, one way to fix this!", Korra stated, as she cracked her knuckles, grinning as she craved for some action. It had barely been minutes since she got back from her vacation with Asami in the Spirit World and she was already back in action.

Asami couldn't help but laugh at how Korra reacted. "Try to be quick, ok?" she continued, as she giggled once more at the situation. She knew this would happen; Korra wasn't one to stay still and Asami knew this too well. During their vacation, she couldn't help but try to invent new ways to be active while exploring the spirit world; always to the extreme.

"Will do," she answered, as she dashed ahead to intervene.

One by one, she started to take them down. The first bender went down easily as he was not expecting someone to interfere. The second tried to fight back but of course, there was no competition; Korra quickly took him down. Seeing this, the third couldn't help but opt to run away.

As he run away, his first thought was to get a hostage; and who was better than a helpless pretty girl staring at the whole event. "COME HERE," he shouted, as he prepared to harm her in case she doesn't follow his demand. Unfortunately for him, this girl wasn't as helpless as he thought but even so, before he could even do anything and have Asami retort back against him, he suddenly received a kick in his back from Korra, knocking him out completely.

"Don't you dare touch my girl," she shouted, as she went out of the avatar state, later lifting him up from his shirt to look at his face.

Seeing this, Asami placed a hand on her face, not sure how to react. "Korra… he can't hear you. You knocked him out. You know I could have stopped him myself, right?", she concluded, staring at Korra.

Before Korra could answer back, a voice could be heard. Three air nomads dropped down from the sky near them. "Did you seriously just go into avatar state just cause of that. Didn't father tell you not to abuse of such power?", Jinora asked, not believing what she had just saw.

"That is not important right now. Your girl? What do you mean your girl? How dare you steal her from me?", Meelo asked, staring furiously at Korra. The little guy has had a crush on Asami ever since he met her. With Mako out of the way, he believed that she could finally be his. "How dare you!", he concluding, waiting for Korra to respond his questions.

This ticked Korra's nerves. "She is not yours, she's mine. Give up Meelo," she answered, somewhat picking on him while still wanting to make her point.

"Korra… think before you speak… think…", Asami continued, sighing at what was happening. "Well, aren't you?", Korra pouted, not sure what the girl meant. Asami sighed again and pointed towards the third air nomad with them; Ikki.

Jumping around was a happy girl, ecstatic about the news. "The Avatar has a girlfriend! The Avatar has a girlfriend! We need to tell dad, and mum, and Rohan; though he won't understand, and Uncle Bumi, and Aunt Kya, and all the air nomads, and…" she continued non-stop as the list kept growing and growing and growing more.

"Ikki! You can't tell anyone yet. This goes for you too Jinora and Meelo. Don't tell anyone, especially Tenzin. I'll tell him. Well, we'll tell him. I don't want him to hear it from someone else. Please…?", Korra pleaded, hoping that the three would agree to her request.

The three answered in unison.

"Sure," Jinora replied, agreeing that Korra and Asami should be the one to share the news.

"Fine," Ikki answered, not happy by the request. She really wanted to tell everyone.

"Ok," Meelo stated, still annoyed that Asami got stolen from him.

"Thank you everyone," feeling relieved that the three had agreed to keep it a secret.

"Yes, thank you everyone and Korra, we need to tell them soon but until then, want to continue our walk? I really want to see how Republic City expanded in the time we weren't here. Maybe I could think of some ways the Sato Company could help everyone," Asami said, wanting to catch up with what happened during their absence.

Korra nodded her head and smiled, grabbing Asami's hand. "Let's go! I'll see you later Jinora, Ikki and Meelo. We'll visit after our walk and make sure to not tell everyone."

* * *

 **A/N - So.. this is something I wrote down quick, like real quick, too quick actually. I wan't even sure if I should post it or not and was about to delete it but thought I'll post it anyway and see how it goes. Either way, I don't know if it's good or not so any comments would be appreciated :3. I do have a plan as to where the story will be directed but time will tell as to when I'll continue it. Any feedback would be appreciated.**

 **With that said, I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter o.o/**

 **Regards~**


	2. Chapter 2

***** First of all I want to specify that No copyright infringement was intended. Now off to the story~**

* * *

 **New Life  
** **Chapter 2**

As the two walked away from the three air benders, Asami could feel Korra clenching her hand, harder and harder, easily guessing what was troubling her. Behind her smile, Korra was nervous about what had just happened. Things were already going off plan; something which made her feel uneasy and guilty.

Before crossing back from the spirit world and get back to the city, Korra and Asami had agreed on a plan. They decided it was best to be discreet about their relation. The two wanted to take things calmly and gradually tell the others without making a big fuss, mainly because they wanted their family and friends to know about them by hearing it from themselves, not from someone else.

Having a child jumping around in the middle of an urban city shouting how the Avatar now has a girlfriend wasn't exactly a good way to follow that plan. Things now had to be rush because the word was bound to spread as quick as lightning.

Wanting to try and make Korra feel better, Asami decides to take the lead, talking advantage of their clenched hands to pull Korra after her. This quickly brought back Korra down to earth.

"Where are you taking me?", Korra asked, not sure what Asami was planning.

Pulling her into a seemingly reserved area, Asami makes a strange request, "Korra, could you quickly earth bend some kind of room or tent around us? We need to talk in private about what just happened."

"Um…sure," Korra replied, as she started bending the demanded structure; it was a rough tent, with little holes on the top to allow light inside.

Before Asami could speak, Korra thought it would be best to simply apologize and decided to start the conversation herself; "I'm sorr-", but before she could end that phrase, a pair of soft red lips had connected to her own. Seconds passed and as the kiss ended, Korra took a small breath and chuckled. "I thought we were supposed to talk, not that I mind this. Good idea to make a tent, this will come in handy for sure," she ended, chuckling once again.

"Don't run wild with ideas now. This was just an emergency case because I wanted to cheer you up a bit," Asami stated as a small shade of red made way on her cheeks before continuing, "Korra, I know that things immediately didn't go as we planned but its fine. We can fix this. We'll just let everyone know earlier than we thought, that's all. Don't worry too much about it," she concluded, giving off a gentle smile.

Korra smiled back, gently wrapping her arms around Asami's waist. "I know. It's just, I always act without thinking. In a few seconds I messed up all that we had planned. I need to be more responsible of my actions, my words. I don't want my carelessness to affect you in any way."

Asami gently hugged back, speaking in a somewhat teasing voice. "It's fine. I don't really mind that, especially if you'll be saying things like what you said earlier. I like how you called me yours in front of everyone."

Hearing those words, Korra blushed, rubbing the back of her head. "Well… *cough*… Let's get going, shall we?", she asked, receiving a giggle and a nod as an answer. Seeing this, she started earth bending the walls down.

* * *

As the two continued with their walk, a lot of changes could be noticed. Republic city had pretty much expanded beyond belief in the short time they've been away.

There were a lot of new houses, apartments, meet areas, gardens, parks, markets, shops. There were even new bending schools and sports training centers.

The most incredible part about all of this was that almost all of the areas were now adjusted to accommodate both humans and spirits. This made Korra extremely happy and thrilled. Every now and then, she would have doubts about what she changed as the Avatar. Will republic city accept the spirits? Will the spirits accept the merging worlds? Will there be conflict around the two? Will they be able to adjust together? All these questions made her uneasy and worry about what was next to come. Seeing the spirits and humans cohabitate together now in this harmony, seeing how the areas are now tailored for the two - it made her feel somewhat gratified and pleased.

Walking more towards the outer area, Korra and Asami stumbled around a new building with various playgrounds connected to it. Lots of kids could be seen playing there, playing together. Some of them were playing with toys, other were playing by bending the elements. All of them looked like they were having fun; all except for a little girl who was alone in the corner, isolated from the rest, looking somewhat sad.

Both Korra and Asami instantly felt bad seeing the little girl all alone. Why was she alone when all the other kids were playing together?

"Asami, feel like taking a quick small break from our walk?" Korra asked, as she shifted her head back and forth, looking towards Asami and then towards the little girl.

Asami couldn't help but giggle at the question. She knew perfectly what Korra was planning to do. After all, both had thought the same thing when they saw this little girl alone. "Ah, I just happen to feel a bit tired. I was going to ask to take a break~ Let's take a break and have a little bit of fun here."

Hearing this, Korra smiled, happy that the two of them were on the same wavelength. Walking slowly, the two approached the little girl, wanting to check what was going on.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all - I hope you like the new chapter =].. Let me know what you guys think. Also, if anyone is interested, I've been looking for someone to be sort of a "chapter-quality reader", so if any of you are interested, feel free to pm me**

 **Regards~**


End file.
